1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relates to a notification system, shutter glasses, and a notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital television apparatus technology with functionality for 3D picture display exists. The possibility is recognized of strain to the eyes of users when viewing 3D pictures for a long duration, and proposals for safety guidelines have been made, relating for example to the duration of 3D picture viewing, such as by the “3D Consortium”. Accordingly, notification to a user regarding the viewing time of 3D pictures during 3D picture viewing is desired.